Heroic Depression/Gallery
Images land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|Littlefoot depressed after losing his mother. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|Beast depressed after Belle leaves. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|Alex depressed, as he realized he has become a danger to his friends and isolates himself from all. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|Marty suffers depression as he shares the blame; He wished to go to the wild, but didn't concern his friends' well being, particulary Alex; as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hesitate to devour weaker animals. We're family.jpg|Miguel Rivera suffering depression after he realizes Hector was his great-great-grandfather. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Wojtas sad and jealous.png|Wojtas depressed seeing that Walo have better car than his. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas becomes depressed, when Marco Diaz chooses to go to Mewni, but they still remain friends. Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png|Marco Dias depressed after he broke up with Jackie Lynn Thomas and choose go to Mewni Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero depressed when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord depressed after Fluttershy left him. Lily in depression.png|Lily Loud depressed when she realized, that Fenton the Feel-Better Fox is gone, although she doesn't know, that her siblings got rid of it because made more noise. Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg|Bolt depressed and heartbroken when sees Penny with a lookalike dog, mistakenly believing that her love for him was fake just like Mittens said. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Dot is depressed after her sister Princess Atta banishes Flik along with the circus bugs; which soon turns out to be a fatal mistake, Princess Atta leads her entire colony in danger and mother's downfall. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg|Flik depressed after he has been banished for deceiving the entire colony and now considers himself a failure. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel is depressed when Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis depressed after Johnny leaves after he was exposed as a human. S3E04A Lori realizes what she did was wrong.png|Lori Loud suffering depression that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol Pingrey and decided to forget it. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps com-5596.jpg|Goofy depressed after his son Max selfishly disowned him as his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X-Games. Scrooge McDuck Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck suffering depression that family's nothing but trouble. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph suffering depression upon realizing his mistake of running away from his own video game. Mother_Simpson_94.jpg|Homer Simpson depressed that his mother Mona has left him for the Underground. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Zoc suffers depression after Hova snarps at him for exile Lucas from the anthill. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg|Lucas Nickle depressed after he been banished by Zoc for he never going home and never get big again. 12963426 1581323025493198 6078832937102595856 n.jpg|Blossom depressed that she wouldn't have powers like her sisters. Twilight_depressed_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle depressed after Star Swirl's unfinished spell caused her friends' cutie marks swap. south-park-s04e08c15-the-new-flag-16x9.jpg|Cartman depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. lk_screengrab_472.jpg|Simba meets Timon and Pumbaa, while still depressed at leaving the Pride Lands. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sulking after finally discovering that he's a toy. File:Final_tree.png|Samurai Jack depressed after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-7201.jpg|Mowgli depressed that Baloo has "betrayed" him by having to take him back to the Man Village. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley depressed after he accidentally scared Boo and he and Mike are banished to the Himalayas. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-4866.jpg|Riley Andersen depressed as she doesn't fit in at her new school, without Joy at the controls. Joy's tears.png|Joy suffers depression after being forgotten in the memory dump with Bing Bong. Sam Sparks releasing stress.PNG|Sam Sparks and Tim Lockwood are depressed after Flint was lost. Drake Parker depressed because Josh Nichols had enough of him.png|Drake Parker depressed after Josh Nichols disowned him as a stepbrother. Beetlejuice depressed.jpg|Beetlejuice is depressed after Lydia scolds at him about pulling a spaghetti-turned-worms dinner prank on her parents. Thomas depressed.png|Thomas depressed, thinking he's no longer a really useful engine after accidentally causing so much trouble and getting Sir Topham Hatt very angry with him. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Oscar depressed as he sadly realizes downside of his Sharkslayer gig after Angie calls him out as a phony. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe is depressed about his relationship with Connie getting hurt. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine suffering depression after Jafar tells her Aladdin will be executed. File:Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin is depressed after he lied to Jasmine about being a prince and his relationship with her is hurt. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri is depressed after seeing that Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and his relationship with her is hurt. File:Thirtydays_025.jpg|Tom Paris is depressed after being demoted to Ensign and confined to Voyager's brig for thirty days. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett suffers depression as he realizes that he doesn't belong in Camelot. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|The Iron Giant suffers depression after Dean snaps at him for almost hurting Hogarth. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9440.jpg|Batman suffers depression after Robin snaps at him, saying that he doesn't need his help. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader suffers depression when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. File:TSPT310.jpg|Tori Hanson suffers depression after learning that Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker suffers depression after discovering that Gwen Stacy fell to her death and that he failed to save her. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg|John Smith sadly watches Pocahontas return to her village upon hearing drums. IMG 0802.PNG|Jenny Wakeman depressed when her mother disapproved her for going to the sleepover. TKOsHouse_(143).png|Turbo K.O. depressed because he didn't seaching to Shadowy Figure to tell him why did exist Spike leaving home S1E24.png|Spike suffers depression after Twilight Sparkle snaps at him for setting up Owlowiscious with a mouse doll. Storm E Sky Crying.png|Storm E Sky suffers depression after Jewel Sparkles accused her for not being here at Spot's Art Show. Pooh and his friends hopelessly lost.jpg|Pooh and his friends are depressed that they don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick are depressed that they don't belong in man's country. Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward suffers depression after he failed to create a band. 640px-Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|Rafiki depressed when Simba exiles Kovu beliving he was involved in Zira's ambush, now realizing that Mufasa's goal to unite him and Kiara to stop the war between Simba's pride and the outsiders also that Simba himself must follow has failed and the Circle of Life is broken. Buster moon is sad.png|Buster Moon suffers depression after the theater is flooded with water. Quasimodo longing for freedom.jpg|w:c:heroes:Quasimodo depressed after being locked up in the bell tower by his master Judge Claude Frollo for 20 years. Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg|Stitch depressed about how he indirectly caused Nani to lose custody of Lilo and how he is now lost and alone in the woods. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek's eyes leaking with tears as he realizes the selfishness of his wish to be a real ogre and how he lost everythng he already had. Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed.png|Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Philoctetes are depressed after Megara was dead. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-7476.jpg|Tarzan suffers depression after betraying his family and disobeying Kerchak's orders to protect them and not go to the Human Camp. McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter.jpg|Lighrning McQueen suffers depression as he reading Mater's goodbye letter. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter suffering depression after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Tigger.jpg|Tigger suffering depression that his friends are not tiggers. Powerpuff asteroid.png|the Powerpuff Girls suffering depression after they distanced themselves to outer space. Judy quits .jpg|Judy Hops suffering depression as she quits her job at Zootopia Police Department. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10972.jpg|Luke Skywalker suffering depression that Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed by Darth Vader. Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell suffering depression that Peter Pan banished her for a week for attempting to kill Wendy Darling. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane depressed that is too late save Tinker Bell because her light goes out like Peter Pan have said. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka become depressed after Stoick the Vast was murdered by Drago Bludvist. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo depressed after his mother is jailed. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png|Smurfette suffering depression after other smurfs were captured by Garagmel. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton become depressed over his actions against his daughter Ariel, when he destroyed her human collections and the statue of Prince Eric and lead her to search of Ursula the Sea Witch. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Gwen and Trent suffering depression just as they breaking up with each other. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.jpg|Topps suffering depression as he realizing his bad attitude lead him lost of their home and water. BoBoiBoy_sedih_tak_dapat_hubungi_Ochobot.png|BoBoiBoy suffering a big depression due to thinking Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot. George and harold sad.png|George Robert Beard and Harold Michael Hutchins suffering depression after Mr. Krupp tells them that their friendship is no more. Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|Moana depressed after Maui leave her behind. Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-08h21m19s204.png|Vera suffering depression just as she sadly realizing how her ego got the best of her and getting publicly humiliated by the others for going to the wrong way. Category:Galleries